


Or Not.

by Grace_Logan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confessions don't always have a happy ending. ^w^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or Not.

Hinata had been building up the courage to do this all week. He was finally going to say it. Finally get what he wanted. He peeked around the wall into Kageyama’s classroom and let his eyes settle onto he sleeping form of _his_ setter. He’d do it. He’d go in there, wake Tobio and confess his feelings for him and finally, _finally_ be with him. They were going to be in a relationship, not teammates or friends or even best friends… Better than that. Kageyama was going to be his boyfriend!

  
Hinata took a deep breath, plastered on his usual smile (slightly brighter and more hopeful than he normally was) and ran in yelling Kageyama’s name.

  
Tobio jerked awake and blearily stared up at Hinata as he slammed his lunch box down on his desk and dragged an empty chair over from the desk across from his.

  
“Ah, Hinata.. Is it lunch time already?” He asked, yawning and stretching his back and arms, numbing from being int he same uncomfortable position for hours in the air conditioned classroom.

  
Hinata nodded with a hum and watched Kageyama pull out his own lunch from his bag, not touching his own even as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi joined them mid heated debate about whatever they’d been taught last lesson when Kageyama slid his lunch box onto the table.

  
Kageyama eyed him warily, protective of his own lunch as Hinata had been known to steal from him when he showed this particular pattern of behaviour, watching him, not eating his own lunch first… He was practically vibrating in his seat watching Kageyama watch him.

  
“What is it Hinata?” Kageyama snapped, losing his patience with the odd staring. Hinata’s gaze made him uncomfortable sometimes. Hinata jump in his seat and looked down at his lap, twisting his hands and blushing shyly.

  
He was going to do it.

  
“Um, Kageyama…”

  
Kageyama leaned in closer, close enough that Hinata could smell his fruity conditioner.

  
“What did you say? Don’t mumble dumbass.”

  
By now the two had the attention of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, both interested in what could humble Hinata to this point. Hinata clenched his fists and eyes and took another deep breath to calm himself. It was now or never.

  
“ **Kageyama, I like you, please go out with me!** ” Hinata was consumed by icy dread. He hadn’t meant to say it that loud! How embarrassing! His face flamed in the following silence. Nobody in the entire room spoke a word.

  
He peeked up at Kageyama who was staring at him in shock. He’d moved away, startled by his yell but he sure as hell didn’t need to ask for him to repeat what he’d said this time. All eyes were on the both of them. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sitting awkwardly in between the two but just as shocked as Kageyama himself.

  
“Ah… Sorry Hinata. I don’t feel the same way about you.”

  
“What?” Hinata shot to his feet and glared at Tobio, holding back his tears. He’d shown all the signs! He’d smiled and blushed when he complemented him. Let him touch as friends usually don’t. Spent hours and hours with him after school and on weekends.

Tobio had even shown up at his house at twelve at night asking to stay over to get away from his house, he let Hinata comfort him. Hug him, wipe away his tears. It was false hope from the start!

  
“Hinata-.”

  
“I hate you Kageyama, you’re the worst.” He muttered.

  
Hinata turned and ran from the room. Humiliated and crushed. Tears pushing past his eye lids and falling down his face.

  
Tobio didn’t go after him


End file.
